Cupcakes and Puppets
by AlerieofDorne
Summary: Looking for Cabbie oneshots? Look no further!/Chapter 3: Just Relax, Sweetie: Robbie and Cat go on their first date.
1. My Pretty Little Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own _Victorious_.

* * *

**_My Pretty Little Friend_**

**)-(**

"I'm telling you, I wasn't crying in that picture! I had something in my eye!"

"Suuuure, you did."

"Cat!"

The redhead just kept giggling though, despite his glares.

"It's not fair, you know."

"What isn't?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"You totally ditched us that day!"

Well, that got her to stop giggling.

"I wanted to go back but my new friends kept telling me to stay!" she protested.

"Your new friends? Really, Cat?" Robbie couldn't help but start yelling louder. "What about your actual friends? You know, the ones that were dehydrating in a hot RV?"

Robbie felt horrible as soon as the words had left his mouth but it was already too late. The petite redhead wasn't smiling anymore, in fact, her bottom lip was starting to quiver.

"I said I was sorry!" she yelled, her eyes starting to well up.

Robbie winced, he always felt like a jerk whenever he made Cat feel bad, that's why he always tried to get Rex to ease up on her.

"Cat, please, don't cry, I-" he tried to put his arm around her but it was too late she pushed him away and ran off sobbing.

There was a stony silence around the lunch table until Jade spoke up.

"Wow, way to go, jerk."

"Dude, that was harsh," added Andre. "Little Red didn't mean to leave us in a toaster oven, she thought we were all having fun at the beach."

"Yeah, and she apologized about a million times for it later," Beck reminded him.

Robbie just sat there, he knew they were right. He also knew Cat hadn't meant to leave them in the RV for so long, but for some reason he was still so mad about it.

"Well?" said Rex. "Ain't you gonna go after her?"

He sighed, if even Rex thought he should go apologize to Cat then he probably should...

"I'll see you guys later," he said as he got up and put Rex in his backpack, just in case he started messing with Cat, and ran off in the direction the little redhead had taken off to.

It took him twenty minutes of roaming around Hollywood Arts' campus but he finally found Cat curled up under a tree.

"Go away."

"I just wanna say I'm sorry," he explained.

"Fine, apology accepted," she huffed, tears still in her eyes. "Now, go away."

"Come on, Cat, don't be like that," he said as he sat down next to her. "I really am sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have, I know it wasn't your fault."

"Then why are you still so mad?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Everyone else forgave me, even Jade.

Robbie cringed, it was true. He was the only one still bitter about the RV incident. "Well, you did post pictures of me on The Slap crying and drinking fish water.

"But they were funny!" she exclaimed. Robbie sighed, she had a point, he could definitely see the comedic value of those photos... they weren't really what was bothering him, although he wasn't sure if he really wanted to say what actually was. Still, he figured he might as well, if things got too awkward all he would have to do was change the subject or something and she would forget all about it. He was pretty sure he had some candy in his backpack, that could probably work. Taking a deep breath he finally said what was really bothering him to someone other than Rex.

"And then there's that video you took on my camera of you having fun with those guys."

"What about it?"

"I don't know... it just made me feel kinda... jealous." There, it was finally out.

"But you had tons of fun at the beach, too! Erm, after I came back that is," she pointed out, somewhat sheepishly.

"Umm, no, Cat, I don't think you get what I mean," Geez, why was this so hard to explain to her? "See, I thought that's what it was, too, at first, but then I started feeling the same way when you started seeing Danny..."

"Danny?"

Robbie nodded as he gave her a minute to process the information.

Suddenly. Cat blushed bright red.

This was it, thought Robbie nervously, she finally knew the truth.

"So, you want a boyfriend?"

"That's right I- Wait, what? No! Why would you say that?" Now it was Robbie's turn to blush. Was it possible to die of embarrassment?

"Well, you said you were jealous when I was hanging out with the guys and when I had a boyfriend."

He just buried his face in his hands. Why did it have to be Cat? Out of all the girls in the world why did he have to like the one who couldn't even tell when he was confessing his feelings to her.

"Cat, I'm not gay."

"Oh..." she frowned, "but then why were you jealous?"

"I was jealous of the guys, not of you."

"Why?"

Oh, God, why wasn't she making this easy? Before he knew it he grabbed her by the shoulders and just blurted it out, "I like you, Cat, okay?"

Somehow she still looked confused, "I like you, too, Robbie."

"Wait, really?" he said a smile starting to grow.

"Of course, we're friends, silly!"

The smile disappeared almost instantly.

Only to reappear a second later, "Great, Cat. I'm glad."

Yes, he could've kept trying to confess but he could tell it just wasn't the right time. He was stuck in the friend zone and he was going to have to work really hard to dig himself out of there. So, until then he would just have paste a big smile on his face and bear with it.

"Yay!" she said happily before tilting her head in confusion. "Wait, why were you jealous then?"

He could've easily lied and she never would've known the difference, instead he told her the truth.

"Because those guys were lucky enough to get to spend so much time with my pretty little friend," he grinned when he saw that had been the right answer to give, little Cat started blushing like crazy.

"Awww! Robbie!" she said while nudging him with her shoulder. "That's so sweet!"

Robbie just shrugged, "Yeah, well, you know me, Mr. Nice Guy..."

Cat started giggling, but stopped abruptly, "Hey! No fair, I'm still supposed to be mad at you!"

"But I said I was sorry!"

"Hmph."

"Aww, Cat, what do I have to do to make it up to you?"

Robbie watched as she bit her lip while she gave the question some deep thought.

"You, Mr. Shapiro, have to take me to play baby golf this Friday."

He just smiled, there was nothing else he would rather spend his Friday doing.

"Sure thing, Ms. Valentine."

* * *

**A/N: Well? What'd you guys think? Read and Review please!**

**I waaaaas going to have them get together in this fic, but Cat just didn't seem to want to understand that Robbie was pretty much pouring his heart out here... -.- Oh, silly stubborn Cat... Well, maybe she'll notice someday, right? :) Until then... hang in there, Robbie!**


	2. A Quality Foot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

**

_**A Quality Foot**_

**)-(**

He had found Cat next to the cheese fountain.

With Danny.

Her boyfriend.

Kissing.

Not the chaste type of kissing either, it was definitely more of a full on french kiss sort of a deal. Robbie didn't know why, but something inside him snapped when he saw Cat entwined with her new boyfriend. He felt sick to his stomach, as if he'd drank a gallon of milk. That was it, he thought, he had to get out of there.

"Whoa. Hey, Robbie!" Of course, with his luck he just had to bump into the school's guidancde counselor.

"Hey, Lane!" he had said a little too quickly and a little too brightly. Lane seemed to notice something was wrong.

"Is everything okay, Robbie?" Lane asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah!" he replied, "Everything is just peachy keen."

Lane seemed satisfied with the answer, "Alright, well, if anything is on your mind you know my door's always open."

"Yeah, sure," said Robbie as Lane turned to leave. He was about to rush off again when another familiar face came up to him. "Hey, Tori!"

"Hey, pretty thing," chimed in Rex.

"Oh, hush, Rex!"

"Um," there was an uncomfortable silence as he tried to come up with conversation. "Have you tried the hot cheese fountain?"

"No."

"They have a hot cheese fountain." Why did he just repeat himself? Why couldn't he think straight? It felt like his brain was muddled, all these confusing thoughts coming in at once.

"Okay," she said, smiling a little at his awkwardness.

He should've said something else, should've tried to keep them both busy and not thinking about the certain couple they were both upset over. After all, he'd heard Danny had been Tori's ex-boyfriend, no wonder she seemed so down lately. He'd never even dated Cat and he felt horrible.

His mind felt blank though, even Rex was being unusually quiet. It was like a fight-or-flight type of feeling and, well, Robbie had never been much of a fighter. He cast one more look at the happy couple who were _still_ making out and ran off before Tori could say anything to stop him. He regretted it when he found out Tori had gone crazy and sprayed Cat with hot cheese, he should've led her away from them or something, not told her to go to the cheese fountain that was _right next to them_. At the moment nothing had really been making sense in his head though.

He thought he and Cat had been getting closer lately.

After all, wasn't she the one who went with him to his Mamaw's even though his Mamaw hated her? And then there was that kiss... she could deny it all she wanted but he _knew_ she had to have felt that spark. How could she not? To Robbie it had felt better than when he drank coffee and started vibrating. Even better than any of the million tiny fish kisses that Trina's puka fish had given him. Hell, it felt better than the kiss Trina herself had given him.

But there they had been.

Kissing.

Her arms around Danny's neck, playing with his hair.

His arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Ugh, he was starting to feel sick again.

He'd been looking for her so that he could show her his soft feet. He hadn't seen much of her for a while, he'd been keeping his distance ever since she had told him she had a new boyfriend... Of course, when Trina told him that girls liked soft feet... well, he quickly paid the fifty bucks and dunked his feet in that tub of fish. Sure, maybe soft feet aren't the way into most girl's hearts, but Cat wasn't very normal, he was sure she would know how to appreciate a soft foot.

He'd almost given up hope of finding her when he saw them.

Oh, God, he had to stop thinking about them, he was going to make himself puke again. He'd thrown up more than enough times already, those fish of Trina's had given them all some fancy tropical disease. Now he was stuck in this hospital with the rest of the gang, except for Tori and Cat. Well, at least Cat dating Danny had been good for something he thought as he leaned over and retched into the wastebasket next to his bed, those two had been too preoccupied with Danny to even care about feet smoothening. He started coughing along with Beck and Jade as soon as he lay back down.

"Oh, my God!" His eyes sprang wide open at the sound of that voice, and sure enough the petite little redhead he dreamed about every night was standing there looking horrified.

Tori quickly joined her, "What?" She looked just as horrified as soon as she saw what Cat was staring at, "Whoa!"

All of their friends, in the E.R., looking like they could keel over any second. Yeah, he'd probably have the same reaction.

"You all look awful!" Leave it to Cat to state the obvious.

"What happened?" asked Tori.

"Ask your sister," said Andre bitterly as a nurse took his temperature.

Robbie tuned out during most of the doctor's explanation and Trina's confession, and he pulled away when the nurse next to him started to touch his feet. She stopped quickly though, probably to go touch a foot belonging to a less squirmy patient. He was glad for a moment until he felt another pair of small warm hands on his feet.

It was Cat, looking absolutely amazed at the smoothness of his feet. He stopped squirming and just lay there and let her rub his feet. "Oh, my gosh! Robbie! Your feet are so soft! It's like a cloud!"

Well, he thought with a small smile, he was right, Cat sure did know how to appreciate a quality foot.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review please!**

**Gah... I feel like I cheated a little bit because most of the dialogue came from the show... BUT all of Robbie's musings and thoughts came straight from my head! Promise!**

**Anywho, this is just a weird little oneshot I came up with while watching Cat's New Boyfriend, not the greatest thing I've ever written, but kinda cute... I noticed that Robbie did seem a little more awkward than usual during the scene with Tori. And if you look closely he does look over at Cat and Danny right before he rushes off. Yes, I am over-analyzing, but that's the fun part about shipping :)**


	3. Just Relax, Sweetie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

_**Just Relax, Sweetie**_

**)-(**

"Are you okay, Robbie?"

Robbie gulped audibly, "Um, y-yeah," he responded, wincing as his voice cracked slightly. He felt he was justified in being nervous though, given the circumstances. After all, Caterina Valentine _was_ perched on his lap.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her big brown eyes looking him over. "You don't mind?"

"N-no, um, go ahead."

Cat grinned, "Good," she said as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. "I wouldn't have gotten off anyways, you're too comfy."

He just chuckled nervously and adjusted his glasses, "Really? You think so?"

"Mhmmm," she giggled, her breath tickling against his neck. He noticed she was pressed up rather tightly against him, he could smell the coconut shampoo she'd used on her hair and the cake scented perfume she'd spritzed on before their date. Her petite body felt warm despite the cool Los Angeles breeze and his hands could feel the soft curves that lay under the thin, silky fabric of her short pink dress...

_ 'Oh, God, I really hope I don't get too excited while she's on my lap... or that if I do she doesn't notice anything... Okay, Robbie, you can do this. Just think about grapefruits. Yeah, grapefruits. Ugh, I hate those things, so bitter...'_

After months of tiptoeing around the bush Robbie had finally summoned up enough courage to ask Cat out on a date. Sure, it had taken a lot of prodding from Rex for him to even man up enough to ask her what she was up to that weekend and he'd been stuttering badly when he did, but he had done it. To his surprise Cat squeaked out a yes before jumping right into his arms and giving him a huge hug. The next thing he knew she was sprinting down the hallways looking for Jade to tell her the news.

They ended up having a very normal classic dinner-and-a-movie type date. They went out to a cozy little Vietnamese restaurant and shared a plate of spring rolls. Cat chatted about everything, her classes, their friends, her family. For once Robbie didn't interrupt her stories about her brother who, frankly, ended up seeming weirder than he had originally thought. Her foot kept nudging against his underneath the table and her hands kept brushing against his as they would both reach to dip their rolls in the sauce. He got so flustered he dropped his chopsticks twice.

Once they got to the theatre they ended up watching The Sketchbook. It was one of those sappy, dramatic chick flicks about the power of true love. He had gingerly placed an arm around Cat halfway through the movie, thinking it was as good a time as any to just kiss her. Unfortunately, he lost all nerve when she immediately leaned into him. He sat ramrod straight for the rest of the movie, anxiously hoping he wouldn't accidentally do something to screw up their date.

After the movie she had somehow grabbed hold of his hand and entwined their fingers together. Robbie had dreamed of the day when he and Cat would walk out of a cinema holding hands but once it actually happened all he could do was fret and hope his hand wasn't too sweaty. She led him to one of the wooden benches in front of the cinema and as soon as he had sat down she had, instead of sitting next to him, sat right down on his lap and placed her arms around his neck.

Robbie knew this was the perfect moment to kiss her, underneath a beautiful crescent moon, the velvety smooth sound of a jazz musician playing on the nearby street corner, and with little Cat cuddling up to him. Somehow he just couldn't will himself to do it though. His heart was beating too fast and he had a feeling if she kept nuzzling into his neck like that he would start hyperventilating.

Suddenly, the song _Give It Up _started playing out of nowhere.

"Oh! That's my phone!" Cat reached into her pocket and pulled out her shiny, little pink phone from which about a dozen sparkly charms dangled off. "Hello? Oh, hi, mom! Um, yeah, okay. Bye!"

She turned back to him, she was dangerously close, if she leaned in a couple more inches their noses would be touching.

"Mom says I have to get home," she pursed her lips into a cute, little pout and, all in all, looked rather put out.

"Oh, alright," in a way Robbie was almost relieved. He liked Cat, a lot, but that just meant he was a million times more nervous and awkward around her than anyone else. Maybe asking her out had been a bad idea, maybe they should've just-

For the next few seconds the only coherent thought going through Robbie Shapiro's head was:

_'Cat's kissing me.'_

_'CAT'S kissing me.'_

_'CAT'S KISSING ME.'_

That thought alone played over and over in his head like a broken record as little redheaded Caterina Valentine pushed her soft pink lips firmly against his. He was shocked for a moment but responded soon enough.

"Yay, that's better," she murmured she noticed the shy smile that tugged on his lips as they pulled away.

"Huh?"

"You've been so quiet and serious all day! You've barely said two words to me!"

He blushed, "Sorry, I've just been really nervous and th-"

Once again she cut off his train of thought with a kiss, this one slower and deeper than the previous one.

"Just relax, sweetie."

"Sweetie?"

"Mhm!" she nuzzled her cheek against his and giggled at his bemused expression. "Now stop being nervous!"

"I can't help it! I like you Cat, and having you here, dressed like that..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she yelled, suddenly outraged.

"Nothing! I just meant you look really pretty tonight. Erm, not that you don't usually look pretty! It's just that you look pretty in a _different_ way tonight and, um, ugh..."

"Aww, Robbie! You're really nervous tonight, aren't you?"

Robbie, not trusting himself to speak, just nodded.

"Well, I think I know how to help you loosen up a bit," she said with a playful smile.

"Oh, great, I'll try any-"

* * *

**A/N: Lets just say that after that first date Robbie was always considerably relaxed around Cat ;) I've been seeing so much Cade, Candre, and Bat lately I felt the need to contribute to the small amount of Cabbie fanfiction out there :) I urge all you Cabbie supporters to do the same! Also, remember to review! And if you have any ideas/suggestions feel free to let me know!**

**(Btw, cake-scented perfume exists! It's a Hello Kitty perfume and it smells **_**just**_** like cake. It's amazing!)**


End file.
